


Betting on you

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [11]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, well i'm not sure if it's fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu loved kissing, but Woohyun had to fight for those kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this ended up like this, I'm sorry (not really)
> 
> Prompt (requested by cloud69b ♡♡) : sunggyu secretly likes kissing, a lot. but the problem is, he doesn't like asking for them. And woohyun can't get a clue sometimes. So, he resorts to his secret weapon.... betting.

It wasn't like Sunggyu didn't like kissing. He _did_ like kissing. He enjoyed it a lot, in fact. The sweet and soft, yet addicting and rough lips against his own, the feel of his hot breath against his mouth, their tongues colliding and the strong beating of their hearts.

The problem, however, was that Sunggyu hated asking for them. He preferred them being spontaneous and without warning.

Nevertheless, maybe Sunggyu was a bit of an....asshole. He not only didn't like asking for them but he would also be a tease when it came to kissing. He would reject them, say he doesn't want them and turn around, when in reality he's dying to feel those lips again.

Simply kissing would be no fun, he thought.

So Woohyun was almost on his nerves whenever he wanted to kiss Sunggyu, getting annoyed everytime the man would reject him when he knew, oh he knew _very_ well, Sunggyu loved kissing him.

And Woohyun also knew Sunggyu loved when he pinned him against the wall, kissing him roughly and his hands sliding under his shirt to touch his body. He would feel Sunggyu squirming under his touch, moaning slightly with parted lips and eyes silently asking for another kiss.

But it's not like Woohyun could do that all the time, it was tiring and repetitive, he needed to look for more feasible and entertaining options. So he chose betting, probably his ace up on his sleeve.

Their dorm was quiet and dark, every light in the building already turned off. Everyone was already sleeping or at least inside their bedrooms, excluding Myungsoo and Sungjong, who were (cuddling) on the couch watching a film.

Woohyun left his own room trying not to be noisy and went down the stairs, sneaking inside Sunggyu's bedroom.

The man was lying on his bed, with a book on his hand and a glass of water on his nightstand, which by the way was on the verge of falling to the ground.

His legs were crossed and his lips pressed together, as everytime he was focused on something. He read the title of the book. _Son of the Shadows_. Nice.

“Hyung.” he murmured, approaching the bed and climbing onto it.

“What are you doing here, Woohyun?” he asked, putting down his book and narrowing his eyes at him. “It's late and I'm tired, we're not having sex tonight.”

“Tsk.” he clicked his tongue. “You make it sound as if that's the only thing I want from you.”

“ _Well_...”

Woohyun smacked his forearm and put the book on the nightstand, squashing Sunggyu under him, who groaned in pain when his elbow hit (accidentaly) his crotch.

“Woohyun, _please_.” he complained, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard.

“Ups.” Woohyun playfully bit his lower lip, quite amused. “I came here because I want to cuddle tonight.”

“I don't want to cuddle.”

“Don't you?”

Woohyun moved closer, his face only a few inches from Sunggyu, and he could smell the fresh scent of his aftershave and toothpaste.

“I don't.” Sunggyu answered, a faint smirk appearing on his lips, and then he lay back again, almost making Woohyun hit his head against the headboard when he leaned in to kiss him.

Woohyun let out a frustrated sigh and resisted the urge to strangle Sunggyu for the nth time. _Why does he have to be so fucking complicated_ , he thought, rolling his eyes and lying next to him.

“Stop looking at me like that and spit out already whatever you want to say.” Sunggyu said in a mocking tone, almost taunting him.

“Let's bet.”

Sunggyu shook his head.

“No, I'm not falling into one of your traps again.”

Woohyun pouted, making a face.

“If you are going to fall, at least fall for me!”

Sunggyu smacked his head, clicking his tongue.

“Don't use such lame pick up lines with me.” Sunggyu scolded him, but his lips curved into a smile nonetheless. “Besides...”

“Besides...?”

“I'm not telling you.”

“Hyung, you're seriously so fucking frustrating.” Woohyun rolled his eyes again.

Sunggyu laughed, the sweet sound of his laugh resounding throughout the bedroom and it decreased a bit, and only a bit, Woohyun's annoyance.

“Okay, let's bet.” Sunggyu agreed, in the end. “We've been doing this betting thing for months already, and don't you think I don't know why you keep asking for it.”

Woohyun's eyes had a mischievous sparkle in them as he sat up and moved towards the wardrobe.

“Why did you grab that?” Sunggyu asked, his eyes opening slightly with surprise when he saw Woohyun holding a checkered tie on his hands.

“The bet this time is going to be...” Woohyun held his hands and tied them to the headboard. “How much can you hold back your moans while I'm touching you. If I heard a single sound slipping past your lips, I'm kissing you.”

“This is unfair!” Sunggyu shouted, squirming in the bed, trying futilely to untie his hands.

“Oh, it's your fault, though.” Woohyun replied, licking his lips and pressing his tongue against the pulsing vein of Sunggyu's neck. “If you weren't so stubborn and tried to play the hard game, things would go smoothly.”

“With one condition!” Sunggyu said, his voice a bit too loud, but his eyes were full of anticipation and arousal. “You cannot touch me below my waist, only the upper part. If you touch me, I'll scream.”

Woohyun smiled, cocking an eyebrow and pushing Sunggyu's shirt up.

“I'm sure you'll scream anyways, don't worry about that.”

His hands roamed all over his body, touching the soft and smooth skin underneath him, his fingers skillfully pressing against the right spots and rubbing the skin on his waist, which he knew was quite sensitive.

His lips found their way along Sunggyu's neck, tracing the veins on his throat and the skin of his collarbones. Woohyun placed small pecks over every single mole he saw on Sunggyu's body (and there were _a lot_ ). He licked the skin on his shoulders and went down until his hands were on his hips and his tongue was on his waistline, and even dared to push his tongue inside his belly button, moving it in circles.

He looked up to see Sunggyu flushing under him, holding his breath and biting his lips so he wouldn't let out any sound, but Woohyun could see he was struggling hard. Now, he had _won_ this round.

His hands didn't move from his waist but his tongue did its way up, until it reached one of his nipples, his soft lips wrapping it.

The sensation sent shivers through Sunggyu's spine and his lips parted slightly. He was losing it, he was pretty damn sure.

And when Woohyun's tongue moved in circles around his right nipple and his hand was pinching the other, Sunggyu (finally) moaned, his lips letting out one of those sounds Woohyun loved so much. It was low and high pitched, but as Woohyun kept touching him, the moans progressively became louder and his grip on the sheets tightened.

“I won.” he stated, sitting up and looking at Sunggyu, whose hair was messy and cheeks were blushing, his lips looking red from all the biting, and his eyes slowly opened.

“I am not talking to you anymore after this.” he hissed, but his wailing was muffled by Woohyun.

His body was on top, and Sunggyu could feel everything. The hard and beautiful muscles over him, his arms flexing as he lay down and his blondish bangs covering his forehead.

He teased, of course he teased.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes as he felt Woohyun's lips kissing his chin and jawline, then his cheeks and the corner of his mouth.

Sunggyu unconsciously arched his back, seeking for more contact, and Woohyun laughed softly before finally pressing his lips against his own.

Sunggyu may or may not have some kind of fascination for his lips. Woohyun's lips were soft and plump, they moved softly against him yet so rough, making him go insane and his body feel as if he was on fire. It always didn't take much until he was squirming under him, his touch enough to make his legs feel shaky and his heart pound inside his chest.

They kissed for a long time, Sunggyu enjoying every single thing about the intense kiss, sucking on Woohyun's lower lip from time to time (even sinking his teeth on it), and Woohyun eventually pushed his tongue inside his mouth, making the kiss more heated and passionate, but still soft and breathtaking.

When Woohyun broke the kiss, he was a bit of a mess, breathing erratically and his chest rising up and down while his lungs looked for oxygen, but he didn't move, still on top of Sunggyu, hiding his head on the crook of his neck and rubbing his nose against it. It tickled Sunggyu but his heart did a thing.

“Besides....” Sunggyu said again, when he could finally speak properly again.

Man, how much he loved those make out sesions.

“Besides....?” Woohyun pressed.

“Besides, I have already fallen for you.” Sunggyu admitted, and Woohyun smiled wholeheartedly before kissing him again.

 

 

 


End file.
